Sacrifice
by xXSHADOWOLFXx
Summary: An alternate ending / Sequel to I Will Remember. Kind of hard to summarize this one but whatever. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN : This is just a quick set up for my new Sequel / Alternate ending for I Will Remember. **

"You!" a voice shouted from the smoke, a voice Humphrey knew all to well.

"Garth." Humphrey growled as the red and white wolf stepped from the smoke.

"How dare you show your face around here, you're a monster!" Lilly spat at Garth.

"Don't worry Lilly this doesn't concern you I just came to finish off Humphrey. Something I should have made sure was done that night!" Garth screamed in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"How did you find me?" Humphrey snarled taking a step towards him.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend Romeo." Garth sneered. Humphrey's breath caught in his throat.

"Kali..."

"Oh so that's her name! Didn't have a chance to learn it while I was beating the information out of her." Garth mocked. An uncontrollable rage welled up inside Humphrey.

"You better hope she's okay!" Humphrey yelled at him.

"Ha! Don't kid yourself she already has one foot in the grave you stupid omega."

Blinded by rage Humphrey sprung at Garth and clawed the left side of his face. Adrenalin coursed through Humphrey's veins as Garth recovered and sprinted at him. Humphrey was able to side step the attack and donkey kick the alpha's face.

"I'll kill you!" Humphrey screamed as Garth rose to his paws. The two wolves continued to battle grappling with each other as the fire raged around them shooting sparks into the air. Both wolves tired quickly from the heat and in on last desperate attempt to end the fight Humphrey went for Garth's neck. Humphrey's bite hit home and his teeth sunk into the Alpha wolf's fur. With a strength he did not know he possessed, Humphrey spun and threw Garth through the air and into a burning log a few feet away. Garth lay still on the ground unable to continue fighting.

"Humphrey he's not worth it! Let's go!" Lilly called through the veil of dust and smoke.

"No. This ends now." Humphrey whispered and with one swift motion ripped open Garth's neck. The sight the alpha's blood dripping onto the snow was a liberating feeling, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Humphrey's liberation was short lived though, it was quickly replaced by the realization of what had happened. Lilly grabbed the scruff of Humphrey's neck and dragged him through a gap in the fire.

"I need to find Kali!" Humphrey yelled struggling against Lilly's grip.

"No Humphrey you can't go through there!" Lilly screamed back at him. Despite her efforts Humphrey broke free and charged back towards the flames. The fire had begun to die down as he approached the last place he had left Kali. Burnt earth and scorched trees surrounded him while ash floated lazily in the breeze. Humphrey called out Kali's name but was only rewarded with the sound of his own voice echoing across the hellish landscape. A small rustle came from a bush to his left, followed by whimpering. Desperately he ripped away the leaves and branches. Kali lay with her head down on her paws crying softly. Bruises and cuts covered Kali's face and her flawless silver coat was now covered in black soot. She raised her head sensing his presence.

"Humphrey." she said a smile slowly spreading across her face. Humphrey threw himself at Kali and embraced her tightly. From that moment on Humphrey knew he would never leave her side. It was his job to protect her. He vowed that no wolf would ever lay paws on her again. As he nuzzled her neck Humphrey whispered.

"I love you."

"I love u too." she replied burying her face in his fur. "I thought I lost you."

"I know...but we can talk later first we need to get you a healer." he paused and thought for a moment. "I know just the place." he finished. The sun had just begun to set as Humphrey helped Kali to her paws.

"Well isn't this ironic." she giggled, leaning up against Humphrey for support.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Humphrey laughed as the pair set off into the darkening forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Alright here's the next chapter sorry for the wait but i had extreme writers block these last few days.  
-xXSHADOWOLFXx **

**New Surroundings**

Night had just fallen rendering the once azure sky black as pitch. Dark clouds had begun to gather on the horizon a sign of an impending storm. Humphrey paced anxiously outside of the healer's den waiting for news of Kali's condition. It had been two days since the confrontation with Garth and the restless omega had not been able to see Kali the whole time. He tried to poke his head into cave but was met with a stiff paw that shoved him back out. Exasperated, Humphrey gave up and sat down on a rocky ledge that overlooked the treetops to think. Humphrey did not notice Lilly slip from foliage behind him.

"Is Kali going to be okay?" she asked concerned. Humphrey shrugged and returned to thinking, trying to avoid a lengthy conversation. Lilly sat down beside him and gazed up at the moon. "I have my best healers looking after Kali, I'm positive she will be fine."

"I hope your right." Humphrey replied not entirely convinced. They sat in silence letting the wind ruffle their fur.

"Kodiak and I are going back to Jasper." she said disrupting the quiet. Humphrey gave Lilly a sideways glance.

"Thats good." he said quickly trying to mask the painful memories of home.

"Humphrey...won't you come?" she asked. "Life wouldn't be the same there without you."

"I'm not sure I want to go back." he whispered.

"But Humphrey...think of everyone you left behind." she pressed.

"Who Lilly? Who did I leave behind?" he asked angrily. "I left for you!" Lilly shrank back in fear, surprised at the sudden out burst.

"You've changed Humphrey." was all she said before turning away and disappearing into the dense brush from which she came.

"No Lilly, I'm..." he began. "I'm sorry..." Humphrey's angry outbursts had become increasingly more frequent with the passing days. He himself even sensed it. Gazing up at the moon Humphrey sighed. He couldn't help but question his own ability to cope with the mounting stress. An unfamiliar voice called out Humphrey's name. He turned to see a smallish brown and white wolf padding towards him.

"Hey I'm Novella, the pack's main healer but everyone around here just calls me Nova for short." she said cheerfully. Humphrey nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Can I see her now?" he questioned. Nova's positive demeanor dissolved as she shook her head.

"No, she's resting right now but you'll be able to see her soon."

"Great wake me whenever that is." Humphrey said coldly, laying his head down on his paws.

"Look I know your worried but sitting out here won't help Kali much, you'll just catch a cold." she said nudging his shoulder. "I'll show you to an empty den." With his head bowed Humphrey reluctantly followed the healer.

Nova gave Humphrey a tour of the packs territory, which was mainly centralized, around a large sweeping valley that cut a swath through heavily forested countryside. Caves pockmarked the many exposed rock faces giving the wolves a place to live, it reminded him much of Jasper. She showed him the hunting grounds and the Gathering Rock, where all pack meeting were held. Humphrey spotted a group of alphas sitting by the enormous stone. As he and Nova passed they all gave Humphrey a vicious glare while a large white wolf let out a menacing growl.

"What their problem?" Humphrey asked when they were out of earshot.

"That's Zane, Lilly's second in command." she answered. "He and his friends think they can do whatever they want." Humphrey made a mental note to stay out of his way.

"Well this is it." Nova said as they arrived in front of a small cave set off from the other dens.

"Is it big enough for two?" Humphrey questioned as he examined the small opening.

"Come take a look." she said ducking into the den.

It was much bigger than Humphrey thought, he and Nova were able to fit in side by side with enough room to move freely. The ceiling was quite low but that didn't bother Humphrey much. This had way more room than his old place in Jasper. Humphrey thanked Nova and she began to crawl towards the entrance.

"Wait one more thing Nova. What do you wolves do for fun around here?" he inquired.

"Uh...we race, just like all the other wolf packs." she answered, Humphrey looked at her puzzled. "Don't they have racing where you come from?"

"Not that I know of." Humphrey said shaking his head.

"Come find me tomorrow and I'll show you what I'm taking about." she smirked getting a gleam in her eyes. She slipped out of Humphrey's den once again leaving him alone. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes. Slowly the world around him dissolved into black. The soft patter of the rain that had just begun to fall lulled the tired omega into a deep fitful sleep.


End file.
